Musicstream Awards
'''Musicstream Awards '''or known by its acronym '''MSA '''is an annual awarding event to all contributors to the field of music in Snowlands. It has been giving recognitions ever since 2005. Current Time Backlog of the Musicstream Awards 2017! * 8:00PM: Start of the awards show, entrance of all celebrities into the venue. All invited and scheduled performers attended. * 8:05PM: Hydrogen's Ryuna and Nineteen19Nine's Kaoru enters the stage as the surprise MCs. * 8:10PM: Showing of all nominees on-screen. * 8:14PM: Opening performance by FIVE with a remix version of their song 'Visual Dreams'. * 8:19PM: Awarding for the 'Best Music Video'. Among five nominees, which are Hydrogen's 'Alive', Moonlyte's 'Rock The Bass', Fairyhouse's 'Love You Like Me', Sly Hands' 'I Loved You' and NINETEEN19NINE's 'I Will Wait For You', Moonlyte won. Leader Jenna gave a thank-you speech as well as members Inna and Kimmy. * 8:22PM: Performance by NINETEEN19NINE with a remix version of 'I Will Wait For You' and 'Drug Me Up'. They performed on suspenders and harnesses during the 'I Will Wait For You' part, while on 'Drug Me Up' they are on elevated platforms. Female back-up dancers supported them. * 8:30PM: Awarding for the new 'Best Choreography Award'. Out of Moonlyte's 'Rock the Bass', J-Rock's 'Get Out', NINETEEN19NINE's 'Drug Me Up' and Hydrogen's 'Bold Ladies', NINETEEN19NINE won. Leader Gaze gave his speech as well as all the other members. * 8:32PM: Performance by Moonlyte with a remix version of 'Rock The Bass' and 'Crazed'. * 8:38PM: Awarding for the 'Best Female Artist Award'. Out of Yumi Tanaka, Paula Noche, and Erina Toppleback, Yumi Tanaka received it. Yumi gave a speech while in tears, while Hydrogen in their seats clapped for their leader. * 8:40PM: Performance by Sly Hands with a remix version of 'Keep Your Hands Up' and 'Party Hard'. Large balloon discos fell from the ceiling of the arena. There is also a special appearance of DJ Jiff on the performance. * 8:47PM: Awarding for the 'Best Male Artist Award'. Out of Raku Ichigawa, Kenzo Haru, J-Rock, and Leapfit, J-Rock won. He gave the shortest speech of the show, with 'thank you' with a lot of tearing up. * 8:49PM: Collaboration performance between Yuri Kisaragi and Red Herring, with their songs 'Hoping for Change' and 'Bark'. It became a hot topic when the transition from the innocent song 'Hoping for Change' to sexual 'Bark' happened. Yuri Kisaragi was praised for her performance greatly, as well as Red. * 8:53PM: Awarding for the 'Rookie Female Artist Award'. Out of Yuri Kisaragi, Myles Torez, and Opal Jinx, Yuri Kisaragi won. Yuri, still breathless from the earlier performance, gave a speech and thanked her newly-found fans for all their support and love. * 8:56PM: Awarding for the 'Rookie Male Artist Award'. Out of Red Herring and Ultra Rock, Red Herring won. Red Herring gave his speech and thanked everyone for their support and love. He also announced that he would be releasing one special track for his fans on Christmas Day as a gift. * 8:59PM: Surprise performance by Supernova, who went on hiatus for a year with their hit songs 'Chained Up' and 'Rebutt'. The arena roof opened which gave way to a fireworks show during their performance. * 9:09PM: Awarding for the 'Rookie Male Group' Award. Rocketz won by default as the only boy group that debuted in 2017. Leader Charlie made a speech and announced that they would work harder than ever to compete with big names in the future. * 9:10PM: Awarding for the 'Best Male Group' Award. Out of Gladiators!, Sly Hands, and Handsomersault, Gladiators! won. Leader Rikko made a speech while in a casted hand, as well as Hiko and Erik. * 9:13PM: Performance of Hydrogen with their songs 'Sweet Delight', 'Boom Boom Bloom', 'Power', 'Bold Ladies' and 'Alive'. Despite Hydrogen's Fruita making a minor fall from a platform, she continued performing well. This performance got the greatest applause and cheers from the audience. * 9:21PM: Awarding for the 'Rookie Female Group' Award. Out of Girl Power and FIVE, FIVE won. Leader Yeunyoung made a speech and thanked fans for every love they had given to the girls. They announced an upcoming solo concert next year. * 9:23PM: Awarding for the 'Best Female Group' Award. Out of Hydrogen, Moonlyte, COLOR, SENSE, and Twilight Flowers, Hydrogen won. Leader Yumi gave her thanks, although teary-eyed, as this will be the last time they would be together before disbandment, and is a gift for them actually. She promises that Hydrogen would someday return again, but not soon. * 9:26PM: Performance by Gladiators! with a remix version of 'Fight!' and 'Progressive House'. * 9:30PM: Awarding of the 'Best Album' Award. Out of Hydrogen's 'Ballad Finale', Moonlyte's 'Awesome-d', Gladiators!'s 'Gladiators pt. 02', FIVE's 'Visual Dreams' and Hoppergrip's 'Work', Gladiators! won. Leader Rikko once again thanked the fans and was not expecting the award, but they gave it to them anyways. * 9:33PM: Awarding of the 'Best Song' Award. Out of Hydrogen's 'Alive', Moonyte's 'Rock The Bass', Yuri's 'Hoping for Change', Brake-Thru's 'Moonlight Melody' and Gladiators!' 'Progressive House', Yuri won. Yuri was not expecting this and she cried so much on stage that she hyperventilated soon after delivering her speech. She was rushed to the nearby hospital immediately. * 9:36PM: Special performance of all celebrity attendees with a 2017 remix created by DJ Jiff. This was titled 'A Night In 2017'. This served as the closing prompt of the ceremony.